


Неожиданные союзники

by Zerinten



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Tropes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на "Not!Fic" по заданию: фандомы / герои / ключевая фраза из списка.<br/>Это то, что придумалось для Стива и Ребекки на "притворяться супругами".<br/>(с) Gryphonrhi</p>
<p>Беты перевода: Анкрен и Kenilvort<br/>(c) Zerinten</p>
    </blockquote>





	Неожиданные союзники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected Allies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687647) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



> Написано на "Not!Fic" по заданию: фандомы / герои / ключевая фраза из списка.  
> Это то, что придумалось для Стива и Ребекки на "притворяться супругами".  
> (с) Gryphonrhi
> 
> Беты перевода: Анкрен и Kenilvort  
> (c) Zerinten

— Не то, чтобы я не ценил твоей помощи… — сказал Стив, продолжая изучать витрины.

— Темнокожий мужчина плотного телосложения на семь часов, — негромко промолвило рыжеволосое создание рядом с ним.

Стив завел прядь волос ей за ухо, вспомнив при этом Пеппер Поттс, и покосился на витрину.

— Нет, он не за мной.

— Верно, — согласилась его спутница. — Он за мной. За тем, что у меня есть. Но не станет нападать при свидетеле.

— Я бы предложил позаботиться о нем, но... — Стив пожал плечами и поправил куртку с капюшоном, приобретенную на барахолке несколькими часами ранее.

— Ты чересчур заметный, — кивнула собеседница. — А если тебя называю заметным я, то это что-нибудь да значит. В конце концов, я видела парней из бригады чернокурточников* — заметней просто не бывает. Я Ребекка Хорн.

— Стив Роджерс.

Ребекка лишь улыбнулась, но по взгляду было видно, что она и так это знает; Стив тоже усмехнулся.

— Так ты историк?

— Просто иногда смотрю новости. — Она издала негромкий смешок.

— Итак, ему нужна ты или то, что ты хранишь?

— Я. А что?

Стив продолжал идти рядом — так близко, словно они были влюбленной парочкой, не желающей отвлекаться друг от друга даже на оживленное движение вокруг.

— Мне знаком этот взгляд. У тебя есть план.

— Я знаю один отель, где нас зарегистрируют, не спрашивая, когда у меня успел появиться муж и почему он взял мою фамилию, — сказала Ребекка. — Тогда у нас появятся время, телефон и чай. Со всем этим строить планы куда проще. Разумеется, — она улыбнулась, — если ты не против побыть немного моим мужем.

— Почту за честь, миссис Хорн, — искренне сказал Стив, предлагая ей руку. Их ожидало безопасное убежище.

**Author's Note:**

> * Вероятно, автор имеет в виду 10-ю механизированную бригаду армии Польши. Это было единственное полностью механизированное соединение Войска Польского в начале Второй Мировой войны. Кроме того, это было самое элитное подразделение в польской армии того времени. Командиром бригады был полковник Станислав Мачек.  
> Часто 10 механизированную бригаду называли "черной" из-за цвета их курток.  
> (c) Zerinten
> 
> Думаю, за Ребеккой охотился Лютер. А вот кто следил за Стивом - не знаю. Но они разберутся.
> 
> Спасибо Seferin, что предложила это. Текст не является частью Opportunities-verse. Но если история получит развитие, я перемещу ее к той серии.  
> (с) Gryphonrhi


End file.
